


SNF

by maszzaj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: American Football, Football, M/M, NFL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: Buck and Eddie watching football.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 2: In the heat of the moment
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	SNF

Sunday night football, Dallas Cowboys vs. Philadelphia Eagles with Cowboys leading, 27 to 23. Fourth quarter, last play of the game. 3rd and 7 with 11 seconds on the clock. 

Buck slid to the edge of the couch, his breath shallow and heart hammering in his chest. He stared at the TV, waiting for the ref to blow the whistle and signal the start of the play.

“You have no chance.” Eddie said from behind. 

“Shhh!” Buck whirled around, glaring at Eddie. “We still have 11 seconds and we’re in the red zone.”

“That’s 22 yards. Wentz’s longest pass was 17 in the first quarter. There’s no way he can make that pass. And you know they’re not going to run it when the game’s on the line. Accept that you lost.” Eddie leaned back and spread his arm on the back of the couch. “And pay up.”

Buck pointed at Eddie. “That’s why they should run the ball. No one’s expecting that.” Eagles had this, they were going to win. And he was going to wipe that smirk off of Eddie’s face when his team beats Eddie’s precious Cowboys. Buck leaned forward, elbows on his knees. _Blow the damn whistle already!_

Eddie slid forward on the couch, his thigh touching Buck’s. Buck glared at him. _Stop distracting me!_ Eddie smirked, he grabbed his beer bottle from the coffee table and slowly took a sip. Buck focused on Eddie’s lips and the way they wrapped around the top of the bottle. 

The ref blew the whistle and Buck jump, clenching his jaw he turned back toward the TV. He had a game to focus on, a team to cheer on. 

Eagles offense got in the position. Finally! They should have drafted a wide receiver or traded for one. It was too late now. Wentz counted down, looking right and left. The ball was snapped and Wentz caught it with ease. He moved backwards, his eyes down the field as the offensive linemen held back Cowboys defense. 

“Yes! Like that!” Buck slid forward, his butt barely touching the couch.

Wentz looked to the left and got ready to throw. In the last moment he turned and slinged the ball to the right side of the field. Buck held his breath as the ball sailed through the air. Buck’s eyes widened and his mouth popped open. Number 17, Alshon Jeffery, was covered by two Cowboys’ defenders but when the ball came flying toward him, he leaped.

Buck jumped up from the couch, his hands clenched into fists. Catch it! Catch it! Jeffery pluck the ball from the air with one hand and pull it against his chest, holding it with both hands as he tumbled down. His body landed on the goal line. _Was he in? Was he out? And where was the damn ball?_ Cowboys defenders piled on top of Jeffery.

“Shit.” Eddie stood up. 

The refs ran to the players and Buck held his breath as he waited for the call.

“They don’t have it.” Eddie murmured.

Buck couldn’t respond, his eyes glued to the television screen, waiting. What was taking so long? Call it!

Finally, the referee lifted both arms straight above his head and the stadium erupted in cheers. _Touchdown!_ Eagles won, they were the NFC champions and were going to the Super Bowl. 

Buck jumped up and down, pumping his fists in the air. His eyes filled with tears of joy. “Yes! Super Bowl here we come!” 

“I can’t believe this.” Eddie said, shaking his head. “They were up 14 points at the end of third quarter. They had it in the bag.” 

Buck spun around. He’d never let Eddie forget this. His team won and Eddie’s lost. But when Buck’s eyes landed on Eddie, all his thought went out the window. Eddie’s hair was a mess from where he ran his hands through it, his brows furrowed, and eyes blazing with anger. He never looked more beautiful than in that moment. 

Buck grabbed the side of Eddie’s head and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Eddie stumbled and reached for the first thing in his grasp which just so happens was Buck’s t-shirt. They fell backwards onto the couch. Buck laid half on top of Eddie and his feet dangled from the side of the couch. Buck leaned all his weight against Eddie’s chest. His hands buried in Eddie’s hair, holding him close, Buck’s lips gently explored Eddie’s. When he lightly pulled on Eddie’s hair, Eddie moaned into the kiss, parting his lips. Buck slid his tongue against Eddie’s lips, tasting bear and popcorn. 

Eddie nipped at Buck’s bottom lip as he slid his arms around Buck’s waist. He held onto Buck’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Minutes, maybe hours, later, when they finally pulled apart, not because they wanted, but because it became difficult to breath, Buck whispered against Eddie’s lips. “We won.” 

Eddie ran his hand up and down Buck’s spine. “I. Don’t. Care.” He pulled Buck in for another kiss. _To hell with breathing._


End file.
